A Breath of Fresh Air
by EmeraldFirefly
Summary: Jane pays Maura a surprise visit while Maura's on her lunch break in the park. Cuteness ensues.
1. Beautiful Day

Maura was sitting on a park bench on her lunch break and was reminiscing; The book she had been reading had long since been resting open on her knee and forgotten about. Normally she and Jane would eat together for lunch, but her other half was stuck working a case and had told her to go on and get some air and some sun on her behalf and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. So, Maura sat there watching all the other couples and joggers go about their business in the park. It was a warm summer day, but there was a cool breeze and it felt wonderful. Her mind slipped back to just that morning, waking up in Jane's arms and feeling the brunette pull her closer in her sleep. Her body ached in a few different spots from their lovemaking the night before, but it was a pleasant ache. She had turned in Jane's arms to face her and softly kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, her lips, her prominent jawline, and her ear.

"Jane.. you have to wake up now sweetheart." she whispered.

Jane groaned and buried her face in Maura's neck when the blonde started to sit up.

"No. Don't. Stay." Jane mumbled out, and Maura smiled at how monosyllabic the detective was upon waking.

"I know you don't want to, but we have to go to work. I'll make you coffee, alright?"

"Mm-mm. Don't go." The detective wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde, pulling her closer.

Maura smiled; Jane sounded like a child and she found it endearing. It was also the complete opposite of how she had been the night before as she was leaning over Maura, propped up on her hands and whispering all the things she wanted to do to the blonde's body. It was just one of the many facets of Jane's personality that she loved. Maura's thoughts were brought back to the present as a child across the park screamed in laughter as her dog jumped up and planted sloppy kisses on her face. She knew she wanted to have kids someday; She had known she wanted them since she was a teenager, but the circumstances obviously weren't ideal for her. She still had hope that someday it might happen though. She spent a few more minutes in a daydream and then turned to gather up her things to head back into work. She caught a familiar movement in her peripheral vision, and she turned to look. Her detective was walking across the park towards her, hands in her pockets and a tender smile on her face.

Maura sat back against the bench and smiled back. She loved that smile; It was the one Jane reserved for her and her only, and it always made Maura melt a little inside. Her eyes never left Jane's her whole walk over. When Jane finally made it to the bench, she sat down next to the blonde and wrapped her arm around her, softly tracing her fingers up and down her arm.

"Hi, you." Jane said, and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Hi, yourself." Maura replied just as Jane's lips touched hers. "I thought you were stuck working on a case," the medical examiner questioned in between kisses from the detective.

"I was. It's at a standstill for the moment. Besides, I had to run a quick errand. Frost and Korsak have it handled for the time being." Jane said.

"Oh, ok." Maura replied.

They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the day and each other's company. Maura could tell Jane had something on her mind, but she didn't want to press the brunette. She would tell her in time. A few minutes later, Jane turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Maura?" 

"Yes?"

"Do you ever.. um, do you ever wish for more?" Jane asked with a vulnerability Maura did not see from the detective very much.

"More what, love?"

"Well, more.. you know, someone who makes more money, or who doesn't mind wearing dresses and going to charity functions that you go to? Someone with more class?"

"Jane.. I'm not sure where these questions are coming from, but I will answer if it makes you feel better. No, I don't wish for more money; My parents made sure that I would be well taken care of, and I made sure that the money they gave me was well invested, but to be honest with you a lot of times I hardly pay any attention to the fact that it is there. I never wanted their life of flaunting their wealth, and I haven't touched that money in years. I do just fine off what I make at my job and I'd rather live a happy life full of love and friends and you, Jane Rizzoli. The charity functions I attend are only because the cause is important to me. It's not about the dressing up and the mingling with rich people. I would much rather be a silent anonymous donor, and I think that this next one, that I've already promised a friend I would attend, will be my last public function."

"As far as the dresses go, I find you so sexy in them and most of the time I want to slide my hand up underneath and take you right there, so sometimes I do wish you wore them more for that reason. However, it's just as much of a thrill for me to get you out of any clothes you're wearing. Lastly, I don't think you lack class, Jane. You just speak what's on your mind and you don't have a tolerance for lies. You prefer to be surrounded by people who are not fake or putting on airs to impress someone else. It's refreshing, especially for someone like me, who grew up surrounded by a lot of fake people. You're like breathing fresh air, sweetheart." As the doctor finished speaking, Jane leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much." Jane said, leaning her forehead against Maura's.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura replied and smiled at the brunette, then glanced down at her watch. "Oh, shoot. I have to head back now. You probably should too, before Korsak taunts Frost too much, hm?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Maura turned away from Jane to once again try and collect her things off the bench. As she did, Jane pulled a small black velvet box out of the pocket of her suit jacket and held it in her hands behind her back. She stood in front of Maura waiting for her to turn back around. When she did, she saw Jane standing in front of her with a semi-serious look on her face. Jane's hands were fidgeting behind her back, and Maura could tell Jane was nervous.

"Jane? What is it, what's wrong? What happened?" The blonde was confused at Jane's quick change of mood, and she started to become worried. Jane felt like she was shaking internally, trying to gather up all the resolve she had to do what she was about to do. Truthfully, she had never been so scared in all her life, and she'd been in some scary situations. It also didn't help that now Maura thought something was wrong.

"Maura. I have loved you since the first day I stepped into your morgue and saw you standing there in your white lab coat, right after you replaced Dr. Tabor. I didn't know it at the time, and it did take me a while to figure it out, and then come to terms with my feelings for you."

"Jane -" Maura said, and sat back down on the bench.

"Just hear me out, ok? I was scared, so scared.. at first. I worried for so long that the feelings weren't mutual, and that I'd lose my best friend if I tried anything. I would lie awake nights thinking about you, what you were doing, who you were with, and if you felt the same way. The night you knocked on my door and walked right in and kissed me took me by complete surprise. I almost didn't make a move because I was scared, and I came so close to losing my shot with you. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Jane looked down at her shoes for a second, and a tear fell down her cheek. She looked back into Maura's eyes and wiped the tear away with her empty hand, the other still hidden behind her back. "You have changed my whole outlook on life, and I can't imagine living my life without you."

Tears started falling down Maura's cheeks.

"So, what I'm trying to say is this." Jane dropped to one knee and brought her hand out from behind her back and opened the small black velvet box, holding it out to Maura, who brought her hand up to her mouth in surprise as tears streamed down her face.

"Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

The blonde stood there in shock for a second as Jane awaited her answer. It seemed like the longest few seconds of Jane's life, and she held her breath, praying Maura would say yes.

"Oh, Jane.. Yes, yes, always yes."

She smiled through the tears as Jane stood up and took Maura's left hand in her own and slid the ring on her finger with shaky hands. Then she reached up to wipe away Maura's tears and leaned in to kiss her deeply, trying to convey how happy she was that she had said yes to her.

"It's so beautiful.. I love you so much." Maura said as tears continued to fall.

"I love you so much too. Please stop crying; You'll make me cry, and Frost and Korsak have been teasing me all week about how whipped I am. If I show up with puffy eyes they won't let me live it down." Jane said, and kissed Maura again.

"Frost and Korsak knew? When did you buy this?" Maura asked, looking down at the ring again.

"I had to run a quick errand, remember? I didn't have much of a plan, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to let it burn a hole in my pocket for long, so when I saw you sitting in the park, something just, clicked, and I knew that it was now or never."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're thanking me? You just agreed to marry me. I was so scared I'd have to beg you to say yes."

Maura slid her fingers through Jane's and turned to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, don't worry.. I'll make you beg, Jane. When we get home I plan on taking you against the wall, then the bed, until you beg me to make you come." Maura nipped at Jane's ear, then turned to walk back to the precinct, leaving her stunned fiancee standing there staring after her for a second.

"Damn, I could get used to this." Jane muttered as she ran after the blonde, smiling like she'd just won the lottery, because in her mind she had.

TBC, possibly..


	2. It's Always Worth It

**Alright, here's part two.. and for some reason I always forget the disclaimer, so here ya go:**

**I don't own, don't sue! If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home on a Sunday writing fanfic to try and ease the wait until next summer.. -sigh-**

* * *

Jane and Maura walked back into the precinct after their time in the park. Maura expected Jane to take the elevator up to her desk, but instead joined Maura on the elevator down to the morgue. As soon as the doors shut, Jane pulled Maura close and kissed her slowly, enjoying the few moments of solitude. Maura hummed in satisfaction, and Jane smiled as she felt it resonate on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I was going to ask why you were making a detour to the morgue, but now I know why." She said and winked at Jane.

"Am I that obvious?" Jane asked.

"Oh, only, all the time." Maura replied with a smirk, her forehead still touching Jane's. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, and Maura took Jane's hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze before stepping off. She placed a quick kiss on Jane's lips. "See you later?"

"Absolutely."

Jane watched Maura walk down the hallway, enjoying the view. Maura turned and winked at Jane just before the elevator doors shut.

"God, that woman is going to be the death of me." Jane said out loud to herself and smiled. She stepped off the elevator and went and sat at her desk to look into a couple new leads on the case she was working. She was smiling like a fool and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. Korsak and Frost were in another part of the building at the moment, so she didn't try to stop herself. However, when she heard their voices, she tried to put a serious face on. She had a reputation to protect, after all.

"Hey, just because I used to get squeamish at the sight of a dead body doesn't mean you have to keep ribbing me about it, Korsak."

"What do you mean, used to? You still throw up at crime scenes." Korsak retorted.

"Hey, hey, guys, will you quit it? I leave you alone for two hours.. Come on." Jane gave them her best Rizzoli glare.

"Sorry Jane." They both replied in unison and looked down at their shoes. After a couple seconds, the two men looked back up and smiled. Korsak spoke first.

"Jane.. isn't there something you want to share with us?"

"Like what, Korsak?" Jane turned around in her chair to face her computer to hide her smile.

"Come on, Rizzoli, what did Dr. Isles say? Tell me you didn't chicken out.. you did ask her, right?"

Jane spun her chair around to face the two men, and then threw her hands up in the air.

"She said yes!"

"Hey, alright Janie, that's great!" Korsak walked over and gave her a big hug, which she willingly returned. Frost stood by and when Korsak released her he reached out to shake her hand.

"Congratulations, Jane. You are one lucky woman."

Jane pulled the younger detective into a hug. "Thanks man. If you tell anyone I hugged you, you're screwed!" She said, pointing a finger at him.

"Your secret is safe with me." Frost replied with a smile. "So, is she wearing the ring? I want to see this piece of jewelry that is the cause of me being stuck with Korsak for a couple hours. It better be worth it." He smiled.

Jane couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread across her face.

"Yeah, she's wearing it."

Frost and Korsak spun on their heels and started to head towards the elevators. "Hey, don't bug her too much, ya mugs!" She shouted after them as they stepped on the elevator. She reached for the phone and dialed the extension for the morgue. Maura answered after three rings.

"Dr. Isles."

"Hi beautiful."

"Jane.. I just saw you ten minutes ago and you're already calling?" Maura said with a smile.

"Well, yes, but it's only to warn you that Frost and Korsak are on their way down to you, because they want to see the ring.. I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry."

"It's ok sweetheart, I expected they would want to see it. They are like kids sometimes, those two."

"I know. Call me if they get out of hand, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for the heads up. Talk to you later."

"Bye, honey." Jane hung up the phone and tried to get back to work, hoping Maura wasn't getting too ambushed.

Down in the morgue, Maura prepared herself for the two detectives as the door to the morgue slid open.

"Hi Dr. Isles." Korsak and Frost addressed the doctor formally, even though they had know each other for a few years.

"Hello Vince. Hi Barry. How are you?" She asked politely. "How many times have I told you to call me Maura? We've known each for years now."

"Ok.. Maura." Korsak replied. "We heard that congratulations are in order. Jane finally popped the question, huh?"

"Yes she did. Let me guess.. you want to see the ring?" The blonde asked. "Jane told me you'd be coming down." Maura held her hand out to the two men, and Korsak took it to get a closer look. Frost let out a low whistle.

"It's beautiful, Doc. It must have cost her a pretty penny too. Congratulations." Korsak smiled at the blonde.

"So, how long did you two know she was going to do this?" Maura asked Frost.

"How long? Uh, well, not very, I mean, well, two months? But Jane said she'd personally have us kicked out of the precinct if we even so much as hinted anything to you. It wasn't easy, let me tell you."

"Well, thank you for all your hard work." Maura said with a laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do have work I have to finish up here."

"No problem. Congrats again, Doc." Korsak said and made his way for the door with Frost in tow.

A few hours later, Maura had finished up with her work for that day and sat at her computer doing a little shoe shopping while waiting for Jane to be ready to leave. However, she could hardly concentrate on the shoes on the screen because the light in the morgue kept reflecting off the ring on her left hand. She found herself getting distracted and staring at it for minutes on end. She kept praying this wasn't a dream that she would wake up from and that Jane really had proposed. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Jane come into the morgue, jumping a little at the touch of her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Jane asked.

"A little. I was off in my own world I guess. Hi."

Jane leaned down and kissed her softly. "I didn't interrupt any important thoughts, did I?" Jane asked, and ran a finger along Maura's temple. "Anything I should know about going on in that big brain?"

"No, not so much. I was just sitting her praying that today was not a dream that I would wake up from. That you're not a dream." Maura said solemnly.

"I'm more like a nightmare, but alright.." Jane replied sarcastically and dodged Maura's hand as she playfully tried to slap her arm.

"Jane, come here." Maura pulled Jane closer and the brunette straddled the blonde's lap. "Sometimes you are stubborn and hot tempered, but you are also one of the most caring people I have ever known. You just keep that part of you hidden under your tough cop exterior. I know you make jokes to cover up a few insecurities, but I love you, and I love your insecurities. When I agreed to marry you, I did so knowing what I'm getting into. I love every insecurity you have, every flaw, and every scar."

Jane looked down at her hands then, and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She held her hands up for Maura to see.

"Even these?" Jane asked in a soft voice. Maura clasped her fingers through Jane's and kissed the scar on each hand.

"Especially these. I love it all, Jane. So even if you are self conscious about certain things, I want the whole package, because you wouldn't be you if your idiosyncrasies didn't exist. I want it all, Jane. I'm in.. all in." she said, and squeezed Jane's hands in her own. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura hungrily, then traveled her lips to her ear and whispered,

"Let's go home, because if we don't leave soon, I can't be held responsible for my actions. I might have to take you and f-" Her words were smothered as Maura placed a finger to her lips.

"Jane! Language.. not here.." Maura quickly glanced around nervously. "When we get home you can use all the language you like, but I like to think your mouth will be otherwise occupied." the blonde said with a smirk and a look that promised of things to come. Jane's pupils dilated and she went speechless for a moment. When she could speak again, all she could manage to say was, "Take me home Maura. You drive." The two women headed out to Maura's car and the doctor placed her bag in the backseat. She shut the door and turned only to have Jane push her roughly up against the car, kissing her hard and sliding a knee up in between Maura's legs.

"Uh-uh Jane.. you have to wait." Maura said a bit breathlessly. "I told you my plan for you earlier today and I plan to stick to it." She kissed Jane quickly and pushed her back a couple steps so she could regain some control over her body. "Now, go get in the car please. I promise it will be worth the wait. Ok?"

"It always is, love. It always is." Jane replied and her voice had dropped to an even huskier register than normal. She made her way around the car and sat in the passenger seat and tried to be patient. "Korsak and Frost are right, I am so whipped." she thought to herself and shook her head. She glanced over at Maura getting into the car with those three inch heels that always made her drool, and she didn't care if the guys teased her. She was the only one who got to remove those jaw dropping heels, and she was the one who went home with the most beautiful woman on the planet. Sometimes she even made Maura keep the heels on for a bit while she teased her, and she indulged herself in that thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, it's good to be whipped," Jane thought, and she took Maura's hand and smiled as she entwined their fingers. Maura drove out of the parking lot and steered the car towards home.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there.. my creativity comes in spurts and my brain wouldn't work anymore after this part. I'm going to visit family for my birthday this weekend so I don't know when I'll get to update, but it's still on my mind! As if I could ever forget Jane and Maura.. lol. :) **


	3. Unravel Me

The twenty minute drive to Maura's apartment was long and torturous. Every time Jane glanced over at Maura she seemed to be deep in thought and biting her lip, or licking her lips, or something just as tempting. Maura, on the other hand, was trying to stop herself from pulling the car over and taking Jane where they stopped. Since she didn't want to put on a public display, she kept her hands on the wheel and kept driving, sometimes a little faster than she normally would, her mind on what was waiting when they got to her apartment. The drive lasted for a few minutes longer, and then Maura parked her car in front of her building. Jane was out of the car and standing in front of Maura before she fully stepped out of the car.

"Jane?" Maura questioned her.

Jane pushed Maura against the side of the car, leaned down and started nipping at her ear. Maura let out a breathy moan, her hands grasping at Jane's hips. As Jane's mouth traveled lower down Maura's neck, her breathing got heavier.

"Jane.."

"Hm?" The brunette mumbled, seeing as her mouth was occupied with Maura's collarbone.

"Jane, we need to get inside. Now."

The last word came out of the doctor's mouth as a low growl. Jane stepped back from Maura upon hearing this, gave her a mischievous smile, and took her hand to lead her inside. Once inside, Maura tugged on Jane's hand and pulled her close to kiss her hungrily, running her hands under the detective's shirt. Jane pushed Maura back up against the wall in the entrance way, tangling her fingers in her hair and slipping her tongue inside the doctor's mouth. Jackets were quickly disposed of and left untended as hands began to travel. Maura quickly removed Jane's shirt and tossed it over to where a small pile of clothes was now beginning to accumulate. Maura's skirt and shirt soon followed, accompanied by Jane's pants and bra. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her close as she started kissing the tops of her breasts. The honey blonde leaned her head back against the wall, breathing heavier with the feel of Jane's mouth on her. Jane teased her with kisses for a few more moments, then slowly and agonizingly slid the straps off her shoulders and removed her bra. Maura arched her chest as Jane lowered her mouth to Maura's left nipple and placed a palm over her right breast. Maura tangled her fingers in Jane's hair, urging her closer.

"Jane.. Jane, please.." she begged her softly.

Jane kissed her way from Maura's breasts down to the edge of her underwear, pressing her hand against the heat resonating there. Jane smiled as Maura bucked her hips up, pressing closer against Jane's hand. Jane pressed a little harder, then slowly removed the silky piece of cloth. Jane ran her hands up Maura's thighs and leaned in to kiss her clit. Maura moaned as she grabbed at Jane's hair, trying to get her to give her what she wanted, but Jane was determined to go slow. The brunette licked slowly up Maura's slit, dipping her tongue inside her briefly and moaning, sending vibrations inside her.

"Oh, God, Jane.. please.. I need you.. please.."

Jane licked up to her clit, taking it in her mouth and moaning deeply, causing the other woman to start rocking her hips against Jane's mouth.

"Jane.. please, I've been so wet for you all day.. please, just fuck me."

At her words, Jane flattened her tongue against Maura's clit, pressing down on it hard. She stopped for a moment to look up the woman she had proposed to just that morning and smiled.

"Maura.. language.."

"Jane.. I don't normally say this, but are you going to scold me about profanity now, or do you want to fuck me?"

Jane winked up at her and slowly entered her with two fingers, pulling one of Maura's legs up over her shoulder, granting her better access.

"I want to fuck you."

The blonde moaned, deep and low, as Jane continued. Jane started moving her fingers faster inside Maura and pressing harder against her clit, already feeling Maura's walls starting to clench tight around her fingers. Maura held tight to Jane's hair, trying to maintain her position against the wall as her legs grew weaker with every stroke of Jane's tongue. The brunette sucked harder on Maura's clit as she curled her fingers inside her, and soon Maura was rocking her hips to the rhythm of Jane's hand.

"Oh, god, baby, I'm going to come.. please, don't stop.."

Jane continued her actions as she felt Maura's walls tightening around her fingers as the blonde clutched tighter at her hair, finally letting go and loudly moaning Jane's name. Jane licked up Maura's slit one more time, enjoying the taste of her before standing up and taking her hand, leading her up towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it there and that this was so short.. more hottness to come, hopefully.. I have the weekend off so I'm going to try and work on it. **

~for E~


	4. Show a Little Restraint

**Next chapter! Had trouble getting this started.. The neighbors were being loud (not like that.. perv.. ;) j/k) and the dog wouldn't stop barking at them.. anyway, here you go.**

**

* * *

**

Jane led the way into the bedroom with Maura's hand still held lightly in hers. She turned around to face her, and as she did, Maura brought her hands up to Jane's shoulders, pushing her down gently to sit on the bed. She then knelt down in front of her, kissing first her left hip bone, then kissing across her stomach to her right hip, lightly sucking on it before moving her mouth to the edge of Jane's underwear. She took the piece of cloth between her teeth and tugged it down, hooking her fingers into the sides and easing it down off the detective's body. When there were no more barriers between them, Maura stood up and stepped close to Jane, straddling her lap. Jane could feel the heat resonating from Maura as her wetness touched against her lower stomach, and she moaned deeply. Maura tangled her fingers in Jane's hair, pausing a moment to look into her eyes before leaning in and nipping at Jane's lip, then slowly running her tongue across it. Jane gasped, opening her mouth at the touch, and Maura took the opportunity to kiss her deeply, slipping her tongue inside the detective's mouth.

Maura started moving her hips against Jane's as she kissed her harder, eliciting deep moans from the brunette. Jane's fingers grasped at Maura's hips, struggling to hold onto something, and her arousal grew as the blonde continued rocking against her. Maura slowed their kiss down and slowly got up off of Jane, smirking a little at the look of surprise on the detective's face.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll make it worth it, I promise."

She urged Jane to move up towards the head of the bed, and straddled her lap once more, leaning in to kiss her and laying her down, following with her own body. Maura slid her knee in between Jane's legs, pressing against her as she trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, stopping to suck on it lightly. Jane began grinding against the blonde's leg, tangling her hands in Maura's hair, trying to get her to move lower. Maura bit down on Jane's collarbone and stopped, glancing at the brunette, and winked at her.

"Jane.. you're rushing me. Don't make me tie your hands up."

Jane bucked her hips against Maura's leg and moaned as Maura moved her lips back to her collarbone, biting down on it once more, then trailing her tongue across the bruised flesh. She traveled her kisses downward, stopping to nip and suck at the brunette's nipples until she was grinding harder against her knee. She felt Jane's hands on her shoulders pushing her downward and immediately stopped the motions of her tongue.

"Jane.. what did I tell you?"

Maura got off of the brunette then, pulling something out of the drawer in the bedside table. Jane's eyes widened as she saw the red cloth ties in Maura's hands. The doctor once again straddled the detective, taking hold of one of her arms and kissing the inside of her wrist before fastening one of the ties to it, and attaching the other end to the bedpost. She winked down at her fiancée as she proceeded to do the same to her other wrist. Jane just stared at her in awe as she lay there helpless.

"Don't give me that look.. I told you not to rush me." she said with a wink.

Jane watched as Maura trailed kisses down her stomach, avoiding the place she wanted her mouth the most. Maura kissed up Jane's thigh, moving closer to but still skipping over her slit and trailed kisses down her other thigh and back upwards. Jane's hips were now bucking and her hands struggled and pulled against the ties holding them in place.

"Fuck.. Maura.. please.." she begged, pulling harder against her restraints.

Maura just simply smiled at her and slowly trailed a finger up Jane's slit.

"You're so wet, Jane. Someone should do something about that. It's too bad.. it's such a waste that there's no one to lick you up."

Jane moaned and struggled, bucking her hips, desperately trying to get Maura to enter her. Maura continued slowly moving her finger up and down Jane's slit, smiling to herself as her wetness grew. She moved her finger up to Jane's clit, teasing it and then moving back downwards, watching as Jane grew more and more frustrated at not getting what she wanted. She leaned down and placed a kiss onto the brunette's clit, entering one finger inside her and then quickly removing it. Jane whined in protest; Maura only smiled and licked at her clit, starting to lightly trail her tongue over it, gradually pressing down harder as Jane's moans grew louder, before finally taking her clit in her mouth and sucking on it. Jane pushed her hips up off the bed, trying to get closer to Maura's mouth, but Maura held her hips down and moaned as she sucked on her clit.

"Oh, fuck.. Please, Maura.. I need you inside me, please." the brunette begged. Maura responded only by pressing her tongue down onto Jane's clit, then slowly entering her, moving with the rhythm of Jane's hips. She could already feel Jane's walls clenching around her and knew that it wouldn't be long. Maura continued her motions, licking circles over her clit and curling inside her until Jane's hands curled into fists, pulling at the restraints and rocking her hips against Maura's mouth as her orgasm overtook her. Maura stayed inside her until the spasms subsided, and then licked Jane clean before removing the restraints from her wrists and placing them back in the drawer. She lay down next to the brunette, kissing her and then wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi you. That was amazing. If we didn't have work in the morning, I'd stay up all night pleasuring you." Jane spoke first.

"Hi. You're amazing, and as wonderful as that sounds, we do have work in the morning. So we should get some sleep."

"Ok."

Jane kissed her deeply, then rested her head on Maura's shoulder and draped an arm across her stomach, quickly falling asleep. Maura followed soon after, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

~for E~


End file.
